Khoury
Khoury (Japanese: カズナリ Kazunari) is a Trainer from Johto as well as a friend of Lyra's. They both debuted in An Egg Scramble!. History Khoury traveled to Sinnoh with Lyra and his father where they all took part in the Johto Festival. He wanted to visit Sinnoh so that he could observe and hopefully catch the native Pokémon. He was also interested in learning about Pokémon breeding and asked if Brock would mentor him. Khoury tends to panic very easily but is always very excited to meet a new Pokémon. In A Rivalry to Gible On!, after encountering a wild Gible, Khoury became determined to capture it to raise it into "an awesome Gabite," which he eventually did after a closely-fought competition with Ash who had the same goal. In Bagged Then Tagged!, he had a Tag Battle with Lyra against Ash and Dawn. Despite his Totodile evolving into Croconaw during the match, he and Lyra eventually lost. At the end, Khoury, his father, and Lyra left on a blimp headed to Johto and said their good-byes. Khoury had also agreed to become Lyra's traveling buddy, upon her request. Pokemon Khoury's Croconaw first appeared as a Totodile in An Egg Scramble!. When Khoury introduced it toAsh and his friends it was feeling depressed and was not eating its food. However, Brock crushed some Chesto Berries and sprinkled them on its food, which made Totodile want to eat the food. When he, Ash, and Brock were looking for Team Rocket, who had stolen Dawn's Pokémon egg, Khoury called for Totodile to use Water Gun up towards the sky as a signal to alert Dawn and Lyra of where he was. Totodile was seen again at the beginning of next episode. The subsequent episode, Totodile was used to help track down a wild Gible that was attacking people near a Pokémon Center. After getting into a scuffle with Buizel, Totodile and its trainer were eventually able to find Gible. Totodile matched Gible's moves, wearing it down allowing Khoury to capture it. In Bagged Then Tagged!, Totodile was used in the tag battle alongside Lyra's Chikorita against Ash's Monferno and Dawn's Cyndaquil. In the heat of battle, Totodile evolved into a Croconaw and Khoury learned from his Pokédex that it could use new attacks, such as Hydro Pump. Despite the type-advantage it had over its opponents, Croconaw was unable to stand up to Monferno's Mach Punch and was defeated. Gible appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On! when it was causing trouble where it lived on Mt. Shady, and knocking out all the Pokémon of Trainers that wanted to catch it. After getting into battles with Ash, Dawn, Lyra and Khoury's Pokémon, while also avoiding capture by burrowing underground, Gible was eventually cornered by Khoury who used his Totodile against it. After a battle between the Pokémon, Gible was eventually worn down and captured by Khoury. Afterwards, Gible was seen happily eating with the other Pokémon. Gible's known moves are Strength, Rock Smash, Sandstorm, and Dig. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Johto Region Category:Ash and Friends Category:Humans